pokemonuprisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrence 'Beat' Braunstein
Terrence 'Beat' Braunstein is a character played by Stasis Key on the Global Trading Station Plus forums. Trainer Information Appearance Beat is rather tall for his age at 183 cm and is a bit on the muscular side. His skin has a fair, even tan and his eyes are a light purple. His hair is a light brown-grey, darker brown at the roots, and is held in loose dreadlocks that reach a little past his shoulders. He has a strong jawline, slightly noticeable cheekbones, and some dark brown stubble he doesn't have the heart to shave off. Beat wears a dark red sleeveless shirt with a wide, baggy collar and dark purple lines. His pants are baggy and dark grey with many pockets, held up by a light grey belt with two loops and a small pack attached to the back. Beat wears plain black sandals and has two steel-coloured wrist guards on each arm. His left ear has two silver piercings and he keeps a multitude of silver beads in his hair. Personality Beat is fairly laid-back and easygoing, calm in any situation. Nearly impossible to anger, Beat excels at making friends with both humans and Pokemon alike. Although he is nearly an adult, he is still a child at heart and often takes 'play breaks', dropping whatever he is currently doing to go out and have fun. He is very protective of his little sister and spends as much of his free time as possible doting over her. While he does have a slow temper, Beat has an incredible amount of determination. He uses his borderline-laziness as a cover to hide cleverness and a mischief streak. While not a fan of direct combat, he enjoys planning traps and small diversions that eventually drive his opponent into frustration - making them prone to mistakes. At this point he lets his Pokemon take over, using the confusion to their advantage. In battle, Beat employs a let-them-do-as-they-will tactic - he simply sits back and watches the show, putting a great deal of trust in his Pokemon to do what they feel best. Biography Terrence Braunstein was born in Noverus, the first child of Melissa and Roger Braunstein. Due to his parents' low-income jobs - his father was a research assistant at a museum; his mother a chef at a small diner - Terrence began doing odd jobs around the time he was nine. In order to help him travel through the city unharmed, Melissa bought him a young Poochyena as protection. Verdani proved to be a sufficient guardian, although she had her work cut out for her - Terrence was tall enough to intimidate anyone who tried to accost him. As time passed, Beat began to take more notice of the forces in control of the city. He found himself nurturing a growing dislike of Team Magma and decided, at the age of sixteen, to do something about it. For the first time in his life he ventured outside of the city he had been born in and traveled around Hoenn, training both Verdani and himself. Along the way, he found and captured an Aron and befriended an ex-Aqua, who told him of the team's involvement in Noverus. Now determined to join Aqua, Beat returned to Noverus to find that much had changed. He now had a younger sister - Melody - and his father had been fired from his job for smuggling research out of the museum. Beat quickly found an Aqua operative in the city and joined the team, ready to protect his family and his home. Pokemon Verdani *Poochyena **Female **''Verdani'' is...I forgot. :| *Level 14 *Adamant Nature *Known moves are Tackle, Howl, Sand Attack, and Bite *Starter Believing herself to be Beat's only true friend and protector, Verdani is adamant about keeping her trainer as safe as possible. This leads to conflict with other people - while the Poochyena accepts other Pokemon almost all the time, she keeps a close eye on any humans that seem to be getting close to Beat. She has a slight mean streak, although she's smart enough not to do anything bad where someone can see her. In battle, Verdani will stall for as long as possible, scouting out her enemies' weak points before attacking viscously and without mercy. Stahl *Aron **Male **''Stahl'' is German for steel *Level 12 *Brave Nature *Known moves are Tackle, Harden, Mud-Slap, and Headbutt *Starter The go-to Pokemon for getting things done, Stahl doesn't waste time on trivial details. He focuses on his mission first and everything else second, usually erupting in a temper tantrum when things don't go his way. Stahl's battle tactics are fairly straightforward - charge first, ask questions later. Chinchou *Chinchou **Male *Level 13 *Quiet Nature *Known moves are Bubble, Supersonic, Thunder Wave, Flail, Water Gun, and Flash *Caught in Dança da Morte The newest addition to Beat's team. Due to neglect and mistreatment, Chinchou is wary of humans and prefers to stay away from them, tolerating Beat only because of his kindness. Chinchou seems to have a strong bond with Verdani. Chinchou has not yet participated in a battle; however, due to information known about his species, it is safe to say that he stuns his opponents before attacking. Family and Friends Melissa Braunstein Pokemon: *Lorraine - Female Machamp *Lawrence - Hitmonlee A Dewford native and once the second-in-command at the Gym there, Melissa is a force to be reckoned with. Growing up around Fighting-type Pokemon has left her with both a deep sense of honour and incredible ass-kicking skills. It is unknown why she married Roger, considering his wimpiness, but it is agreed that Melissa is full of surprises. She refused to take Roger's surname upon marriage, keeping Braunstein as her last name - and forcing Roger to change his. Melissa wants to open a fighting dojo in Noverus; due to Magma's fear of this becoming a Rebel hotspot, she has been refused multiple times. Roger Hayworth-Braunstein Pokemon: *Lady Way - Female Glameow Roger was born in Verdanturf, taking an interest in science at a young age. He was eventually accepted into a museum in Noverus, where he met and married Melissa. A timid, easily flustered man, Roger has always given in to his wife's whims. Due to paycheck cuts and layoffs at his job due to Magma influence, Roger began to sneak information out of the museum, sending it to Pewter City in hopes of transferring his family there. Unfortunately, he was caught and subsequently fired. Melody Braunstein Pokemon: *Mr Fish - Male Magikarp Just six years old, Melody is full to bursting with energy. Taking a lot after her mother, the little girl would nearly ruin the house if left alone for long periods of time. She absolutely loves Beat and spends much of her free time playing with him. She attends the Magma Private Academy, due to a slip up during registration. She hates the uniform and the Magma propaganda, but stays there; she's smart enough to know that this is the best education she'll recieve, short of her parents beomcing Magma supporters. She doesn't let the stress of constantly playing fake get her down, smiling it off. Benjamin Venefsukja Pokemon: *Kráka - Male Murkrow *Draugur - Male Gastly *Afrit - Male Mime Jr Beat's Icelandic partner. Ben is an orphan from Snowpoint City in Sinnoh; he was raised by an old lady who was killed by Team Magma. Seeking revenge, he came to Noverus and joined Aqua, ending up working with Beat. Despite his cold attitude and bossiness, he is fairly nice towards his partner. Unbeknownst to Beat, this is because Benjamin has a crush on him. Missions Completed Infiltration--No, Disobedience! In Progress Dança da Morte Category:Characters